


We Were Born To Make History

by Shouko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Falling In Love, Gay, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shouko/pseuds/Shouko
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky gets over Viktor with the help of Otabek, all the while Yuri Katsuki and Viktor are falling more and more in love- tearing Yuri Plisetsky apart. Also, in this fic I'll be doing a weird thing where the story is repeated from different angles throughout chapters. So like, one chapter the scene is happening and Otabek is the main character and the next, Viktor is- get it?





	1. Chapter 1

# We Were Born To Make History

###  _"Age is just a number..."_

* * *

     Yuri sat down on the bleachers of some ice rink with his head held down. He bit his lip so hard he thought it might actually bleed. It just wasn't _fair_. He was there first, he was there before the other Yuri. He was _better_ than the other Yuri. So why.... why _in the hell_ was Katsuki Yuri _so_ ** _damned_ _special_**. Yuri deserved to be special, right? Yuri deserved Viktor's attention a whole lot more than that damned pig did. Yuri-  _whats this?_ Yuri thought to himself as he brought his hand to his face.  _Tears._ The salty droplets fell from his eyes to his hand. Suddenly the sprinkle turned to a tsunami, Yuri let out an aggravated scream as rain fell down from the storm in his eyes. Why. Why? Yuri Plisetsky didn't cry. Yuri Plisetsky never cried. Yuri Plisetsky wasn't a little bitch... not like that stupid piglet.

 

     "Yuri." A firm voice called to him, Yuri quickly turned his face. With tears in his eyes and a red face he looked up at what he would soon realize was the most beautiful man in the world.

 

     Otabek Altin.

 

     "What do you want, to mock me? Go the fuck ahead." Yuri abruptly turned his head, doing his best to contain his tears. Otabek must of known he had been crying already but Yuri wasn't going to make it worse by continuing to wail.

 

     "Cheer up, Мой маленкый котенок." (Pronounced: Moy Malenkey kotyenok) Otabek smiled softly at Yuri who widened his eyes. _My little kitten. He called me his little kitten?_ Yuri narrowed his eyes at Otabek, he didn't know what game the man was trying to play but Yuri wasn't falling for it.

 

     "I'm nobody's kitten. I am a tiger." Yuri wiped his eyes and stood, looking up at Otabek. It pissed him off. Yuri, in a typical Yuri Plisetsky fashion, resorted to violence. Yuri spun around to gain momentum and administered a swift kick to Otabek's kneecap. Almost. Instead of the kick connecting with Otabek's kneecap, Otabek slid out of the way and used his foot to knock over the only leg Yuri was standing on. Yuri fell to the ground, scowling in absolute rage.

 

     "The other's are coming soon." Otabek bent down to Yuri, he used his thumbs to wipe the remaining tears from the man's face who simply stayed their, speechless. "Never let them see you weak. Yuri."

 

      "Duh." Yuri stood up and finished tying his skates. He then headed out into the ice, gliding gracefully across it. Sometimes, Yuri felt he was better at skating than walking.

 

     "Yuuuriiiii~" Viktor whined as he and Yuri Katsuki walked through the door. Yuri spun around, hoping that Viktor was talking to him. Viktor wasn't even looking at him, like he didn't exist. Typical.

 

     Behind those two, the others came. Chris, Michele, Sala, Phichit and even more annoyingly, JJ. They all soon slid on the ice in a very relaxed way. Nobody was practicing, pulling any salchow's or toe loops. They were just skating. Yuri let himself get lost into it, barely looking at what was ahead of him he glided around the ice. His blonde hair flowed behind him and without ever thinking about it, he jumped. It was a over rotated and Yuri didn't know the kind- probably a simply flip. Yuri didn't care either way, he was just enjoying being free.

 

      "Yuri! Yuri!" Yuri could hear the voice calling but bitterly assumed it was for the other Yuri. "See? He doesn't even understand if we don't add the o. YURIO!!"

 

     Yuri looked up, only realizing then that he was in the middle of some kind of jump. Yuri didn't know what it was or what he was doing, as a result he fell flat on his ass.

 

     "Yuri..." Yuri Katsuki gasped softly. What was that in his voice....? Pity? Now he had to be pitied by some old loser? Yuri clenched his teeth.

 

     "Viktor, you're pretty close with both Yuri's right? So who's your favorite Yuri?" Sala asked, with a slightly fangirlish and mischevious smile on her face. Yuri sat on the ice, frowning. Viktor didn't even have to say anything for Yuri to know. The only Yuri that mattered to Viktor was Mr. Pork Cutlet Bowl. Yuri grimaced to himself, pulling his legs in tighter to his body. The long pause Viktor was taking before answering was killing him. _Say it already..... damnit._

 

     "Yuri is my favorite Yuri, and Yurio is my favorite Yurio." Viktor said nonchalantly. Yuri snapped his head up to look at Viktor, his eyes widening. That. _Fucking_. ** _Coward_**. He didn't even have it in him to just say it already. Instead he just left Yuri with some sort of _fucked up_ hope that maybe it could be him. That maybe he was protecting Yuri Katsuki's feelings and not his. That maybe- Yuri felt tears come to his eyes and quickly shifted his head away from Viktor, who was casually laughing with Sala about an entirely different topic. It made Yuri sick. Wasn't he stupid? To fall in love with a man so many years his senior... Yuri couldn't help the sickening thoughts. Yuri Katsuki was closer to Viktor's age anyways. There was no way someone like Viktor could love someone like him. Was there?

 

     Suddenly, Yuri felt a strong hand on his shoulder. 

 

    Otabek.

 

    Otabek pulled him up to his feet then wrapped his arm around Yuri's waist. He silently lead Yuri off the ice, and Yuri no longer had the strength to protest about it. Otabek guided Yuri down to sit on a bench and handed him his shoes. Yuri put them on and followed Otabek out with his head down all the way out of the ice rink. Without even thinking, when he was handed a helmet he put it on. Without knowing he'd gotten on the motorcycle, Yuri's arms were wrapped tightly around Otabek's waist and they were off. Soon enough, he was sitting on the bed of a hotel room with a blanket over his shoulders and a cup of water in his hand.

 

    "Yuri!" Otabek said firmly, Yuri looked up his face switching between anger and sadness at so rapid a pace the two emotions seemed to just melt together.

 

    "Yes?"

      

    Otabek grabbed Yuri's face and...... kissed him? Yuri pushed him away in surprise, dropping the cup he was holding in his hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Yuri demanded, grabbing Otabek by the collar.

 

    "I think that," Otabek began speaking in russian. Somehow, it made Yuri feel comfortable to be spoken to in his language and being stripped of the duty to speak Japanese. "I think that I'm better than him. I won't force you." Otabek finished, in his usual vague way. Yuri stared at him in silence, slowly letting go of his collar and letting his hand drop to his lap- what was going on? Otabek made a sound, like a small chuckle, he then began to walk away.

 

    "Ota-" Yuri found himself calling out the mans name and reaching out to grab him. Yuri stopped midway and put a hand over his mouth. What was he doing? He barely knew this man and somehow he was now consistently revealing his weaknesses to him. "Don't leave me too." Yuri said hoarsely, in a whisper that was barely audible. His body shook, preparing to break down into sobs again.

 

     Otabek turned around and bent down to kiss Yuri again. This time, however, he did it much slower. Yuri felt the man's hand run through his blonde hair and find a firm grip in it. Next came his lips, as first- the kisses were soft. Gradually however, they became firmer and firmer. When Otabek's tongue began to enjoin with Yuri's- Yuri found he had an arm around Otabek's back- pulling him closer. Otabek smiled and pushed him further down onto the bed. The pair laid down on their sides, their limbs entangled with one anothers- enjoined in a passionate kiss that Yuri had never felt before in all of his time on this earth. Actually- the first kiss Yuri had ever felt in his time on this earth.

 

     Otabek suddenly flipped Yuri over, straddling his lap and putting his hand on the man's chest. "Yuri..." Otabek pushed his hand up Yuri's shirt and Yuri let out a gasp as he felt the man's warmth brush over his nipples. Soon, Yuri's pants became maddeningly tight and he arched his back and let out a small whimper.

 

    Otabek stopped in his tracks, "That much is enough for you? What are you, fifteen?" Otabek grinned down at him teasingly. Yuri's eyes widened...was he.. mocking him? Otabek stopped, realizing he insulted Yuri. By the look on his face though, Yuri could deduce that Otabek didn't know that Yuri was only fifteen. Yuri decided not to ruin the moment and grabbed Otabek's hand, moving up to his face. Yuri used Otabek's hand to softly caress his face, loving the warm, tender feeling. Otabek smiled down at him softly and began stroking Yuri's face on his own.

 

    "I like you. Yuri." Otabek said simply.

 

   "Why?" Yuri fired back, looking directly into Otabek's eyes. 

 

   Otabek ignored this question and removed Yuri's shirt. The next things that happened were an erotic haze for Yuri, clothes were being thrown off. Otabek's hands were everywhere. Somehow, they always ended up missing his crotch however. Yuri somehow felt it was intentional that Otabek wasn't touching that very sensitive area.

 

    "Jerk." Yuri said softly, slowly becoming more reminiscent of his age. Yuri flipped the two over, he straddled Otabek's chest and grabbed his hand. He brought the mans hand to his mouth and kissed it, Otabek's face flushed. Seeing his face turn pink made Yuri turn pink. Why was he blushing like some damn middle school girl.

 

    Yuri took his hand and moved it down to his privates which were covered merely by briefs. Otabek pulled down Yuri's underwear and grabbed his firm member and began stroking it. Yuri flew his head back and cried out, "Otabek~ Nya~"

 

     Otabek smirked, "My little kittten..." he murmured after hearing Yuri make that cat-like sound. Otabek then stopped, and looked Yuri in the eyes- "Do you want to go further than this?" he asked seriously, trying to disguise the arousal in his voice. It turned Yuri on unbelievably to hear him try to mask his obvious arousal. Yuri grabbed Otabek and flipped him over on his back, then held his arm behind his back.

 

    "You don't need to prepare me." Otabek growled in an almost feral way. Yuri hesitated, he honestly didn't know what he was doing. He'd never _been_ with anyone before. I mean for fuck's sake _he was only fifteen_. What in the hell did Otabek mean by prepare? Yuri knew at this point he was supposed to stick it inside of the man's ass. That much was basic. He just didn't know what to do or how to do it.

 

    "Now. Yuri. Or I'll flip you around and demolish that pretty little ass of yours." Otabek growled once more. Yuri couldn't admit to himself that, that was in fact exactly what he wanted- so he gripped the mans hips and position his firm member outside of the man's ass. Yuri pressed himself inside of Otabek who grabbed the covers and let out a small gasp. Yuri slowly sort of pushed in and out of him and Otabek sort of made weird and soft noises. Yuri thought he was doing somethign wrong so he thrusted into Otabek really hard and Otabek cried out and pushed Yuri away.

 

    "Are you a virgin, kitten?" Otabek asked a bit rhetorically, he pushed Yuri to his back and stroked his hair lovingly. Yuri narrowed his eyes, "shut the fuck up." he said, in a way he meant to be brass but the words came out as a moan. Otabek pushed his fingers onto Yuri's lips, after a few pushes Yuri realized what he wanted and let him in. He licked Otabek's fingers, running his tongue along them. Otabek pulled his fingers out and then approached Yuri's ass. Otabek began trying to press his finger into Yuri's ass but Yuri wasn't very receptive to this action because it hurt.... a lot. Yuri's eyes watered up and he did his best to not cry.

 

     "Ah, I'm sorry. Here, you can try me again." Otabek moved off and bent over again.

 

    "Hah!? I'm not a pussy like you." Yuri averted her eyes, blushing softly. Otabek frowned but nodded, he tried pushing the finger in Yuri again. Yuri squirmed and whined as it happened but suffered through. When Otabek added a second finger, Yuri cried.

 

    "Thats enough for today... Yuri. I'll finish you off differently." Otabek said firmly, Yuri's ass hurt too much for him to complain again. Otabek had Yuri go to the bathroom to clean his firmness then he came back. Yuri's member was soon enveloped by Otabek's warm mouth. Yuri wasn't very large in that department, probably just about average so Otabek took it down with ease. After a minute Yuri arched his back as his member pulsated.

 

    "Where do you want it, kitten? Tell Daddy." Otabek murmured, taking his mouth of the man's cock for only a second to say this.

 

   "You're calling yourself Daddy? Aren't you getting just a bit too damned arrogant?" Yuri moaned loudly, trying hard not to cum right that instant. He wanted to hold back as long as he could to prolong his good feeling. He thought for a few seconds about the man's question, his mind was too clouded by lust to think of anything else. And even more than lust... love. He felt so loved. Yes, he was having sex with a man who he wasn't even dating. But... Yuri certainly hadn't ignored what Otabek did for him. How Otabek stood up for him, protected him. Even if it was a small gesture- it was more than Yuri was used too.

 

    "Let me do it on your face..." Yuri moaned out loudly. Otabek simply nodded. Yuri cried out, "Daddy~" and came. Otabek quickly pulled away, letting the man's come splash all over his face. When Yuri was done, Otabek rubbed his eyes then licked his lips and looked at Yuri with a tender smile. Yuri laid down to catch his breath, fully intending on getting back up momentarily to help Otabek finish as well. Otabek didn't give him that chance, he straddled Yuri and said in a deep silky voice, "Yuri, stroke it."

 

    Yuri nodded a bit shyly and began stroking him. At first it was a bit awkward and Otabek seemed to not be enjoying himself very much. This made Yuri worry and he accidentally squeezed a bit too hard- hurting Otabek again.

 

   "Do it like you're doing yourself, it's fine kitten. Just try again." Otabek said calmly, Yuri tried again and this time Otabek moaned. As he stroked Otabek's sizable hardness, Otabek groaned in pleasure. When he wasn't groaning he let out little pants, and occasionally said Yuri's name. When Otabek came it was a surprise to the small blonde, suddenly he had warm cum all over his chest... and strangely enough Yuri was happy.

 

* * *

 

    Yuri woke up in Otabek's hotel room that morning to a repeated ringing of his phone.

 

   "Do you know what the fuck time it is?" Yuri growled through the phone, not caring who was on the other line.

 

   "Ah, he's safe!" Viktor yelled, his voice sounding distant. He'd obviously pulled the phone away to tell someone that.

 

   "Safe? Why wouldn't I be safe?" Yuri lifted his eyebrows, as he looked over at the empty spot in bed next to him he frowned. Yuri stood to go check the rest of the room.

 

   "You didn't go back to your hotel last night Yurio.." Viktor said, his voice mixed with worry and affection. Why in the hell was he acting like that now? And where was Otabek!?

 

    "Well I am safe, I have to go-" Yuri hung up the phone despite Viktor's protests, after Otabek's entire suite was searched Yuri began to panic, he fell down onto his knees infront of the front door.

 

    _Did.. he leave me?_

 

    Yuri bit his lip, _of course he left me. I'm fifteen. He had to of known that, so he's just going to do those kinds of things and disappear?_

 

    Yuri put his clothes on in a hurry and just as he was about to leave...

 

    "Yuri?" Otabek said as he walked in, looking a bit hurt that Yuri was in the process of leaving. The man from Kazakhstan had a bag in his hand, reading the label Yuri figured out that the contents were breakfast. Otabek had gone to get him breakfast.... he was being considerate.

 

    Yuri kicked Otabek in the stomach, Otabek fell out of the doorway and into the hall with a confused look on his face.

 

    "What the fuck did you think I was going to think when you were just up and gone?" Yuri scowled. Strangely, Otabek simply laughed- entirely not taking Yuri seriously. So just for good measure Yuri stepped on his stomach and twisted his foot into it. Otabek let him finish then stood up and brushed off his shirt.

 

    "I like you, Yuri." Otabek said with a straight face.

 

    "What! You must be some kind of masochist.... saying that after I kicked your ass." Yuri smirked, using harsh words to cover up the beating of his heart.

 

   "Do you not feel the same?" Otabek replied, his straight forwardness caught Yuri off guard.

 

    "How the hell am I supposed to know." Yuri mumbled under his breath. Otabek then bent over, kissing him on the cheek and making him jump in surprise.

 

    "Will you go out with me? Yuri Plisetsky," Otabek asked shamelessly, causing Yuri to flush a shade of light pink.

 

    "I'm still not over Viktor.." Yuri murmured, a bit ashamed with himself. Here was a perfectly perfect guy who wanted him. But he couldn't get over that idiot Viktor.

 

   "I don't care."

 

   "I'm moody, and I have a lot of baggage." Yuri said even softer.

 

   "I don't care." 

 

    "I-"

 

   "Yuri!" Otabek grabbed him by the shoulder and slammed Yuri's small frame against a wall. "I don't care. I want you the way you are. If you don't want me, then pull away and walk out of this room. We can act like nothing ever happened. If you want this, us, sit down and eat this with me before it gets cold." Otabek raised the bag he'd entered with.

 

   "Whatever, I'm hungry anyways so..." Yuri snatched the bag away from him and went to sit down at a table. He heard Otabek chuckle behind him and Yuri's face turned red up to his eartips.

 

   "I like Viktor." Yuri whispered..."but I think I like you too."

 

     

 


	2. Can You Hear My Heartbeat

# Can You Hear My Heartbeat?

### "Even though I'm young... I know what it means to be in love."

* * *

      Yuri Plisetsky sat down with his legs crossed outside of Otabek's hotel room that night. Otabek promised he'd be done with practice by at five, but now it was five fifteen. Yuri brought his legs into his chest and buried his face. Somehow, when it came to that damned man... Yuri became so.... feminine and vulnerable? Yuri checked his phone again, five sixteen. The blonde went to his text conversations with Otabek, read over the messages.

 

    -Yuri: _Hey asshole. You haven't seen me in a few days._

    -Otabek: _Ah? Does kitten miss me?_

    -Yuri: _Not at all. I just figured you wanted to see me but obviously I was wrong._

   -Otabek: _Do you want to go an a date?_

    -Otabek: _Yuri?_

    -Yuri: _Well if you want to then I'll oblige_

    -Otabek: _Do you want to go on a date, Yuri?_

    -Yuri: _Maybe_

    -Otabek: _Yuri, I'm asking you a yes or no question._

    -Yuri: _I want to go on a date..._

    -Yuri: _Take me to eat good sushi..._

    -Yuri: _I'll be waiting for you after your practice and you'd better be there_

    -Otabek: _Wait for me outside my hotel at five, kitten. I'll make sure you can't walk._

    -Yuri: _Because I'll be so full?_

    -Otabek: _Ah, and that too._

    -Yuri: _I hate you._

 

    Now Yuri was just sitting there, feeling self conscious. He was sure he looked strange to the people walking by, someone who didn't know who he was asked if he'd lost his mom earlier. Lost his damn mom. Yuri ended up bitching out at her and she ran away crying. Later he felt bad for the harsh treatment but it wasn't as if he was going to hunt the girl down and try to apologize. He'd just leave it as it was. Yuri was never good at apologizing.

 

    Footsteps echoed from all the way down the hallway and Yuri darted his head towards it, a small part of him excited of the chance it might be Otabek. It wasn't Otabek, instead it was some middle aged man who looked to be about 34 at the least and 40 at the most. The man gave Yuri a strange look as he passed, Yuri buried his head in his knees again. If Otabek wasn't there in the next five minutes he was leaving. For the next set of footsteps he didn't even look up. However, when Yuri heard the steps quicken and start pounding against the floor as if the person was running- Yuri looked up.

 

    Otabek.

 

    Warm arms enveloped Yuri in their embrace. 

 

    "Yuri... I'm sorry." Otabek whispered in Russian. Yuri simply nodded and muttered an obscenity under his breath. The two stood and Otabek got a chance to look Yuri over and he gave the man a wide grin.

 

    "What the hell are you making that face at me for?" Yuri narrowed his eyes.

 

    "You look nice, Yuri..." Otabek tilted Yuri's head up and kissed him but Yuri pushed away.

 

    "Not here, anyone could see us... like this. And I don't look any different than normal, you need to get your eyes checked grandpa." Yuri said harshly. Though, despite his words he did, in fact, try to look nice for Otabek. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a poorly tied tie. Over that he was wearing a sweater with a tiger printed on it. He wanted to look nice for their date no matter what. He'd even poorly braided his hair up into a ponytail.

 

    Otabek grabbed Yuri's hand and pulled him into his hotel room. He sat Yuri on the bed and got down on his knees in front of him.

 

    "Otabek! You promised we would get sushi!" Yuri exclaimed, his face turning absolutely red.  _Why does he want to do that now of all times.... but I guess if he wants to do that.. we can get sushi second. Otabek is so damn sexy.....I-_

 

   "Ah, my dirty kitten, is that what you're thinking of right now?" Otabek smirked, causing Yuri's face to burn even darker than before if that was possible. "I just wanted to fix this, have you never tied a tie before in your life? You suck at it." Otabek removed Yuri's tie completely and began to redo it. Yuri simply grumbled in a half hearted protest. When Otabek was finished he tucked the tie back into the sweater and stood- motioning for Yuri to follow. They ended up at some sushi bar where there was a wavy-circle trough filled with water that moved left to right. In the small pool, or trough, little boats floated by with various kinds of sushi on them. It was a very high end and luxury place, the kind of place that made you think you'd need to have a reservation for a year to get in.

 

    "Ah, I have a reservation for 2 under Altin." Otabek said to the hostess in precise Japanese who then led them to their seats. Yuri smiled to himself, Otabek had gone out of the way and made them a reservation. Almost like.. a real date. I mean, of course, they were on a real date to begin with but.. Yuri just thought the fact he'd reserved seats at some fancy restaurant was... special. 

 

    Yuri ate a ton of food and Otabek spent the majority of his time just watching him. Anytime Yuri asked why, Otabek just responded: "I'm glad you're enjoying it." This made Yuri incredibly embarrassed, that Otabek was enjoying just watching Yuri eat.

 

    "I'm so full I can't eat another thing!" Yuri grinned, putting his chopsticks down and rubbing his stomach.

 

    "Ah, are you? Have you seen the big aquarium in the back?" Otabek said, "I've heard they recently added a Siamese tigerfish."

 

    Nothing more had to be said for Yuri to run off to the aquarium with his eyes lit up like a toddler in a candy store. He spent a a minute or two with his hands and face pressed up against the clear glass, observing all the aquatic life before Otabek came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder- signaling it was time for them to leave. Only on their walk out did Yuri realize that Otabek had paid while Yuri was distracted. Yuri somehow felt, honored?

 

     _Idiot. He didn't have to go out and make special reservations at a special restaurant for me. Then go and pay for the whole thing himself. The meal was probably really expensive..... I wonder... if Viktor does things for Yuri Katsuki like that. I wonder if Viktor and that half-rate Yuri.... do the things that Otabek and I do in private? No no, that's impossible they're both guys and Viktor's way older than Yuri! But... Otabek and I are both males.. and I'm only fifteen and he's eighteen. It's only three years but.. he's doing something illegal in this scenario. Age matters a lot more when you're around this age._

 

    "Yuri, you're so childlike at times, it's adorable." Otabek ruffled Yuri's hair, causing Yuri to punch him in the gut.  _That's because.... I am a child... Otabek._

 

    Otabek took Yuri to a boutique that was obviously for girls and led him to the back of the store. At the back of the store were a rack full of cat ears. Otabek picked one that was matched a Tiger's and put it on Yuri's head. He then covered his mouth and laughed, "I knew it."

 

   "What do you mean, 'i knew it'? And don't go around putting damn cat ears on my head you fuck!" Yuri ripped them off and threw them on the floor. Otabek, however, bent over and picked them right back up.

 

    "I knew that you would look cute in them." Otabek grinned.

 

    A few store clerks came over and began using google-translate phrases in Russian. Yuri could tell the girl meant 'what would you like to purchase' but in Russian the girl really said 'What would you have loved to have purchased.' It made Yuri laugh to hear her trying to speak his language. Using past tense instead of present when speaking was only a mistake that people who didn't have any concept of the Russian language could do. On top of that, Yuri hadn't even realized he and Otabek were talking in Russian, but that had simply become their habit. When they were together, they only spoke in Russian. 

 

    "Ah, I want to buy these." Otabek answered in Japanese, flustering the clerk who had clearly assumed the man only knew Russian. Usually only American's were narrow minded enough for those sorts of assumptions.

 

   Otabek took a few more minutes browsing while Yuri took a selfie of himself in a different pair of tiger ears with the caption "Japanese Fashion". He posted it and Viktor responded in seconds, saying that he looked cute enough to devour.  _But the other Yuri looks that way more, right.. Viktor? It's not as if I could ever compare to him in your mind. So that's why I'm going to win a gold medal and prove you wrong. I'm better than him. I deserve you more than him._

 

   Otabek checked out and led Yuri back to his hotel. Yuri frowned, why were they going back to his hotel rather than Otabek's? It's not like it mattered which hotel room they were going too but... somehow Otabek made it seem like he planned to just drop Yuri off and then go back. Yuri needed more than that, he was a teenage boy after all. There was never a wrong time to have sex for Yuri- to put it blatantly. Yuri's suspicions ended up being correct. Otabek dropped him off at his hotel room, left the bag with the ears and left.

 

    "Asshole.. it's not like I need him anyways. Ah, I guess these were for me then?" Yuri opened the bag from the boutique. Otabek bought him the tiger ears, as well as a white pair of cat ears along with a matching white lace choker with a small bell and pink ribbon attached. Yuri didn't know where the hell Otabek thought Yuri was going to be wearing all of that, but somehow it still made him feel a bit warm and fuzzy inside. Yuri put on the white ears and choker just for fun, then he noticed under the bag was Otabek's black jacket. He must have accidentally left it there. Yuri buried his nose in Otabek's jacket, inhaling the delicious air. Yuri's hands somehow slid down into his pants without him even knowing it. Yuri unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear, all while inhaling deeply into Otabek's jacket. Otabek just smelled _so_. _Damned_. _Good_. Yuri panted softly as he stroked himself, inwardly trying to decide if he would succumb to his desire to cum on Otabek's jacket or not.

 

    The door opened, "Yuri I think I left my jack-"

 

    Yuri swiveled his head quickly, his face completely red. He pulled his hand out of his pants and stuffed his junk back in his underwear. He sat down awkwardly on the bed and looked down at the covers. "Sorry." Yuri mumbled out.  _Oh no... now he probably thinks I'm some kind of weirdo.._

 

    "If you wanted me you could have just said so instead of being weird with my jacket."

 

   "I SAID I'M SORRY, OKAY!?!" Yuri yelled at him irritably, "Besides... this wouldn't of happened if you..." Yuri trailed off slowly.

 

    Otabek simply smirked, he climbed on the bed with Yuri and cupped his face in his hand. He connected he and Yuri's lips slowly yet firmly and passionately. Yuri melted like ice cream in his embrace. Soon, the older man's hands were on Yuri. Otabek made quick work of the Russian Yuri's clothes- sliding them off fluidly and discarding them to the side of the room. Yuri's face flushed a light pink in response, but then furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed that he was sitting in Otabek's lap- completely in his birthday suit.. yet Otabek hadn't removed an inch of his clothing.

 

    "Hey you shit.... why am I the only one like this?" Yuri frowned. Otabek smirked, he gave Yuri's butt a small tap to let him know to get up. Yuri got up and sat next to Otabek instead. Otabek got up and stood in front of Yuri and begun stripping. STRIPPING. Not just stripping as in taking off his clothes, but Otabek did a little dance with it. He rhythmically swayed, and ran his hands up and down his body as he removed his clothes. Yuri was so embarrassed that he felt he had to look away but he just couldn't. Otabek was so absolutely alluring. and he knew it. When Otabek was down to just his underwear he looked at Yuri and very firmly said.

 

   "Get on your fucking knees."

 

   Yuri was a bit insulted at first, but somehow he felt extremely aroused at the same time. Yuri got on his knees in front of Otabek and pulled down his underwear and began to lick his cock as if it were a lollipop. Yuri had always imagined giving blowjobs to be something that was terrible, unwanted, unpleasant and insulting. But now... now he just wanted Otabek to shove his cock down his fucking throat.

 

   "I figured you might be into that," Otabek let out in a small groan, "Can I move your head Yuri?"

 

   Yuri moved his head off the mans penis for only a second to growl, "Shove it down my fucking throat, you fucking pussy."

 

   Otabek didn't have to be told twice, he firmly lodged his hand in Yuri's hair and thrusted into Yuri's mouth. This is how it went for a minute or two, and then Otabek pulled away. Yuri was grabbed by his arm and practically flung onto the couch, Otabek got on his hands and knees in front of Yuri and in a husky whisper, murmured: "I don't want to hurt you kitten, tell me if I'm going too far. Say stop in Japanese if you want me to stop."

 

    Yuri flipped Otabek over and smirked down at him, "You're the one who's gonna need a safe word. _Daddy_." Yuri pushed Otabek's legs up and prepared himself to enter. Yuri first prodded inside gently (he'd done some googling ever since his last failure), then he shoved himself into Otabek's ass who cried out. Otabek looked at Yuri, his eyes glazed over with desire. Yuri began going at an even face, eliciting groans and moans from the man underneath him. This, of course, all went to Yuri's head. 

 

    "Call me Daddy." Yuri groaned, grabbing onto Otabek's hips. Otabek frowned at him and then flipped Yuri completely over, and it ended up taking Yuri out of him. Otabek shoved two fingers in Yuri's mouth and Yuri panted, completely enamored.

 

   "Don't get cocky, I'll let you have some fun but I'm fucking Daddy here, understand me Yuri?" Otabek said in a feral growl.

 

    Yuri bit his lip and looked up at him and with his mouth full said, "Are you really that attracted to me? There's nothing special about my body."

 

   Otabek gave Yuri a surprised look and retracted his fingers, he slowly began pushing one in Yuri's ass and said, "It's not your body Yuri. Its you. Your body..." Otabek ran his free hand up Yuri's small pale torso. "drives me fucking wild. But, it's not just that. Yuri." 

 

    Yuri blushed in response to the statement and let out a pained groan as a second finger entered him. Yuri gripped onto the blankets and let out a pleased sigh as the fingers pumped inside of him. After a few minutes, the pain entirely subsided and Yuri simply felt good. Yuri slowly pushed Otabek away and turned around, getting on his knees and holding the head of the bed firmly with his hands. He looked back at Otabek and nodded.

 

   "If that's what you want, but I'm not going all the way in tonight. You're really tight and I don't want to hurt you." Otabek said with a concerned voice.

 

    Cocky bastard. Yuri felt the man's large hard member tap against his ass a few times, and then Otabek, groaning, pressed in and Yuri screamed bloody murder. It hurt like hell. Otabek stayed completely still as Yuri squirmed and whimpered in pain. After a minute, Yuri adjusted and Otabek went in further. They repeated the process until (against his word) Otabek was completely inside of Yuri. Afterwards, Otabek pulled completely out of him. Yuri collapsed on the bed, sweating and frankly exhausted from trying to get Otabek to fit inside of him. Otabek laid down beside him and stroked his blonde hair, "Next time then kitten. You're almost there. We just need to remember lube." Otabek murmured into his hair. Yuri still pouted, he wanted Otabek all the way and he wanted him that second.

 

    "Would you like to take me instead?" Otabek offered and Yuri grinned. Yuri put Otabek so that he was laying on his back with his legs over Yuri's shoulders. Yuri first prodded, then rammed like before. Otabek cried out Yuri's name loudly, arching his back in response to the feeling. Yuri intertwined his fingers with Otabek's and used his free one to grip one of the man's hips. Yuri pushed himself in and out of the man rather quickly, and Otabek moaned and groaned in response. Otabek's ass, Yuri decided, was nowhere near as good as his cock but he still enjoyed it. 

 

    "Faster, Yuri- Fucking harder!" Otabek called out gripping Yuri's shoulder. Yuri obliged with an aroused moan, he began doing his best to shove all of himself in Otabek as fast as he could. Then Yuri freed one of his hands and used it to stroke Otabek's dick. Otabek arched his back even further and cried out, "Yuri, baby!! Oh fuck- Yuri!"

 

   "Ngh, call me kitten." Yuri commanded, a bit embarrassed that he'd grown to be turned on by the name.

 

    "FUCK!! Kitten, ahn- ah- ahh, oh fuck Kitten whatever the fuck you're doing right now don't you fucking stop I'm so close- AH! Mmmnnn~" Otabek cried out. Yuri didn't know that he was doing something special but he simply continued trying to do the exact same thing he was doing before.

 

    "Ahn~ Daddy..." Yuri moaned softly. With a deep, husky groan- Otabek came. It splashed from his dick onto Yuri and Yuri smiled. He tried to keep fucking Otabek but Otabek used his foot to push him away. Otabek laid there for about thirty seconds, panting before saying, "Yuri, go wash up and I'll suck you off." Otabek smiled at him a bit lazily. Pouting, Yuri shook his head no,

 

     "Kitten?"

 

    "Fuck me." Yuri requested, his entire face engulfed in flames of embarrassment.

 

    "Yuri, you can't take it right now- and I can't. I just came. I would need at least an hour before I was ready again." Otabek ruffled Yuri's hair but Yuri pulled away. Irritated, he went to the bathroom and cleaned his cock. When he came back into the room, Otabek was on the bed kneeling. Otabek made quick work of Yuri- though it wasn't hard because Yuri was quick to cum. When Yuri finished he laid down on the bed next to Otabek and softly whispered,

 

   "Stay with me tonight?'

 

* * *

 

    Otabek slipped and fell on the ice. Right on his ass.

 

    "Did I fuck you so hard you can't even skate? I didn't know I was that good." Yuri smirked when Otabek got off the ice.

 

    "I'm taking your ass next time we get the chance. Yuri."

   


	3. Don't Stop Us Now

# Don't Stop Us Now

### "Why is it always the other Yuri..."

* * *

 

    Yuri walked into Otabek's hotel that morning cheerful. They were going to Russia for a competition and Yuri was excited- not that he would ever admit it- he found new emotions to add to his Agape and that was all thanks to Otabek. He pulled his luggage behind him as he entered the elevator. A fan (thankfully not a fangirl) was on the elevator too and Yuri was roped into a picture. Excitedly, the girl dragged him to her hotel room where she revealed a Jaguar print scrunchie that she had. Yuri sat and let her braid his hair into a bun. There were three small braids along each side and the braids seem to go into the bun. A picture of his hair from behind was then put on his instagram feed with the girl doing a peace sign next to it. Afterwards he began heading to Otabek's room which was on the same floor.

 

    Yuri reached his hand out to open the door, when he opened it two people toppled out. A shirtless Otabek and a fully-clothed stupid pork-bowl. Otabek looked up to see what had happened and when he saw Yuri he gave him a smile. He stood up calmly and put his hand on his neck to pop it. Yuri could see the realization come across his face that he wasn't wearing a shirt and that he looked suspicious. Otabek quickly ran inside to get a shirt and shoved it on his body haphazardly.

 

    "Hi, Yuri!" Yuri Katsuki smiled at him cheerfully, "Why are you visiting Otabek?" he tilted his head innocently.

 

    "Why the fuck are you visiting Otabek?" Yuri Plisetsky glared at him. Yuri Katsuki seemed confused and waved his hands, "Ah, Viktor asked me to come here and invite him to a party that was happening tonight because nobody had his cell number."

 

    "That's what was happening. Yuri." Otabek walked outside, leaning against a wall and crossing his arms. Neither of them had particularly said anything about keeping their relationship under wraps but it was implied that they would. They never posted about it on social media, and in public they acted as distant as they reasonably could. This was the problem though. As much as Yuri wanted to just grab Otabek's dick, stare Yuri Katsuki in the eyes and tell him that he wished a bitch would- he couldn't. Even if that was unrealistic to begin with, he couldn't even do what he would realistically choose to do: tell Yuri Katsuki to get away from his man that instant. He couldn't even take the coward option and storm off, because that would look odd. For Otabek, it was just a matter of both of them being in the closet. For Yuri it was about Otabek almost being nineteen and him only being fifteen along with them both being in the closet.

 

    "Ah, Yurio- you received the invitation too right. Are you coming?" Yuri Katsuki asked with a kind smile. It pissed Yuri Plisetsky off. Why was he Yurio? No, _he_ should be Yuri and that fat _pig_ should be Yurio. Why did he had to change his name for Yuri Katsuki?

 

    "Dunno." Yuri Plisetsky lied. Of course he was coming, Viktor personally invited him. "Sorry for interrupting your fun, looks like it just started." Yuri Plisetsky said bitterly, in reference to the lack of a shirt Otabek had- and how they both fell out of the room. Yuri Plisetsky was no idiot. If they fell out of the door that way, Yuri Katsuki must of been leaning against the door and Otabek was either leaning against him or had his hands on the door (on either side of Yuri Katsuki) and was resting his weight on them. This was no where near as innocent as the two tried to make it.

 

     "Ah?" Yuri Katsuki tilted his head again. _What is he, fucking dense?_

 

     "Oh, no we weren't doing anything to be ashamed of...." Yuri Katsuki said, his face turning a dark dark red.

 

     "Yuri, you needed to store your luggage here, right? Let me show you where to put it." Otabek grabbed Yuri Plisetsky's luggage and led him into the hotel room. Yuri Katsuki stayed outside and waited.

 

     "Yuri, princess." Otabek cupped Yuri's face in his large warm hand. Yuri bit his lip, tears forming in his eyes.

 

    "Don't you Yuri darling me you fucking bastard! I thought you were different. You were the one person who was supposed to care about me more than the other Yuri." Yuri clenched his fists tightly and moved away from Otabek. "But you're not. I'll never compare to that damn pork cutlet bowl will I, what is it because you can fuck him without guilt? You were just playing with me this whole damn time right? Stringing me along? Well now you can be a pervert with that fat pig all you want and you don't have to hide it because he's leg-" Yuri stopped, widening his eyes. Legal. He almost said legal.

 

    "Leg...." Otabek repeated the syllable trying to figure out what Yuri was saying. "Legal? Yuri, being homosexual isn't illegal in Russia. And I had no shirt on because he knocked while I was in the shower. I put pants on and I ran out to see what he wanted." Otabek took Yuri's hand and put it on his head, his hair was still slightly damp.

 

    "What position were you two in to fall out of the door then? Bastard!" Yuri inwardly sighed a breath of relief. Otabek must of assumed he meant that being homosexual was legal in Japan but not in Russia. So, Otabek must think he's eighteen.

 

    Otabek grabbed Yuri's hand and dragged him over to the door. Otabek slammed the door close and positioned Yuri's body so he was facing sideways and his hand was on the door, then he grabbed the door handle and twisted it. He then pulled Yuri along to the bed, "Just stay there for a second." Otabek said, sounding irritated. He then left, and talked to Yuri Katsuki for a bit.

 

     Yuri sat on the bed and kicked his legs.  _Oh no... he's mad because I thought he would do something like that. WELL WHO'S DAMN FAULT IS THAT!?! It was a compromising situation that they were in. Who wouldn't assume what I assumed. And even now he's out there talking to him in private? I'm getting the hell up, I don't have time for this shit!_

 

     Yuri whipped his head around as Otabek re entered. Otabek sat on the bed next to him, and with one deep breath and exhale- his angry face was gone and replaced by his normal kind one. "Lets watch a movie, okay Yuri?" Otabek kissed him softly on the cheek.

 

    Yuri squeezed his eyes shut, he could hear his own heart pounding. "I'll go to the convenience store and get some popcorn!" Yuri ran out of the room and didn't stop until he was at the hotel lobby. When he arrived in the convenience store he could tell all eyes turned to him. _What are they looking at? They don't look like fans..._ Yuri's suspicions were confirmed as they started talking in hushed voices and among those whispers he heard his name. Yuri could barely hear but he did hear tidbits of the conversation.

"Ahh Yuri Plisetsky.... fifteen.... I heard that.... me too... but that's impossible..... right?.... only fifteen..... Otabek Altin is an adult.... illegal.... impossible.... just a rumor...."

 

     Yuri frowned, he got four bags of popcorn and a twelve pack of coke and ran out. He hurried back to the hotel where Otabek was laying in bed, flipping from movie to movie on the television. He dropped the bags on the floor and crawled into bed with Otabek, hiding under the covers and curling against Otabek's warm body.

 

     "Princess are you alright?" Otabek asked.

 

     "Why do you call me female nicknames?" Yuri frowned.

 

     "Because you like them and they fit you. That's not an answer to my question however." Otabek said. He was right on Yuri liking them, in fact Yuri would say he loved them. He always tried to think of a nickname for Otabek but was too embarrassed to try any of them. He'd started giving in, and calling Otabek 'Daddy' when they were doing something sexual but otherwise, Yuri simply called him Otabek.

 

     "I'm cold." Yuri responded. Otabek pulled Yuri up so at least his head was over the covers, then wrapped his body around the man in a total embrace. Otabek was warm.. he was always so warm and comfortable. Yuri firmly believed Otabek should be a carry-on. Yuri could sit on his lap during the plane ride and they could snuggle against each other.

 

   "It'll be cold on the plane, do you have a blanket?" Otabek asked and Yuri simply buried his head in Otabek's chest. Yuri could hear his heart beating... it was fast. _Does that mean, he feels the same way I do?_ Otabek gave a small laugh and turned on the movie, eventually Yuri pulled his head away to watch it. They stayed like that for the rest of the day, eventually they got up to make popcorn and get soda- but they watched movies and cuddled until it was time to get ready for Viktor's party.

 

     Yuri pulled out his change of clothes and began heading into the bathroom but Otabek stopped him by saying, "No. Right here."

 

     "You sick pervert! We don't have time for that, we'll be late." Yuri insisted brazenly, his face red all the way to his ear tips. Otabek simply shook his head.

 

     "We won't do anything, we can control ourselves. We're both adults here... but you're body is so thin and delicate... its beautiful.." Otabek grinned.

 

    Yuri couldn't refuse after the compliment he was given. He stripped down to nothing in front of Otabek, and soon found himself rock hard. When Otabek noticed he just licked his lips seductively- only making it worse. Yuri sort of expected Otabek to jump up and sexually attack him. After Yuri had changed into different clothes he realized Otabek never had any such intention and it made Yuri feel disappointed. He really wanted Otabek right then. Otabek did the same favor for him, undressing and redressing in his sight. This only worsened Yuri's problem and Otabek didn't seem to be affected.

 

     They headed to the party separately so they weren't "coming together". Otabek went first and after 10 minutes Yuri headed out as well. When Yuri arrived at the address he found out that the place was a karaoke joint.

 

    "AH!! We don't have things like this back in Russia! Yuri told me about it and I didn't understand but then he took me and it's so cool!" Viktor gushed to Mickey and Sala. Viktor waved at Yuri Plisetsky as he walked in and Yuri P. smiled. Viktor noticed him. It was just a wave but... Viktor noticed him. It was silly of Yuri P. to be happy about something like that but he was. It was even worse that he felt that way when he and Otabek were together.

 

     Yuri P. sat next to Otabek who he casually said, "Hows it going?" to, which Otabek responded with an equally casual and borderline disinterested "fine". Viktor sat by Yuri P., but this left no room for Yuri Katsuki who ended up having to sit on the other side of the room. _He chose to sit by me? There's space for him By the other Yuri... so he's choosing me?_

 

    "Woohoo! I'll start, come on Yuri- sing a duet with me!" Viktor extended his hand to Yuri P. _What... me? He's choosing me? Is this some kind of sick joke?_ Yuri nodded hesitantly and Viktor grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Viktor ended up choosing some sappy love song and forced Yuri to dance with him while singing. Viktor wrapped his arm around the mans waist and spun him around the room. When the song ended he lifted Yuri P's face up by the chin and bent down so their lips were within inches of each other. Phichit excitedly took a picture while Viktor held the pose. 

 

     Viktor bent down and whispered in Yuri's ear, "Agape." Yuri spun his head around to see how Otabek was doing. Apparently while they were making fools of themselves, beer was brought in and everyone was merrily drinking. Otabek, however wasn't so merry. Normally Otabek wasn't the friendliest and expressive of people so he probably looked normal to everyone else. To Yuri, however, it was different. Otabek was pissed. Yuri pushed Viktor away and sat down next to Otabek again. Viktor hogged the spotlight and sung a duet with Phichit, except it was a loud dancing song- nothing like the emotional rollercoaster that Yuri just went through. Yuri was roped into a Yuri-Yuri duet, singing some song which was a big sexual innuendo with the drunken Yuri Katsuki and eventually the whole group was singing together, despite there only being two microphones.

 

     After an hour and a half everyone called it quits- they were drunk and pooped out. Viktor was probably more drunk than everyone else. Viktor grabbed Yuri P. by the hand and led him out of the room. 

 

     "Where are we going?" Yuri asked, but Viktor continued walking, they ended up in a supply closet. Viktor grabbed Yuri's hands and brought them to his chest. He then looked up at Yuri with his beautiful eyes and hiccuped.

 

     "Yuri, touch me." Viktor panted out. Yuri stopped, what? First, Viktor wasn't dominant? Second, what?

 

     "That's..." Yuri closed his eyes. That's what he always wanted, right? For Viktor to want him? Somehow, it just didn't feel right though. Yuri didn't want this. He wanted Otabek, he pushed Viktor away. And speaking of wanting Otabek, damn he wanted Otabek right then. "Stop it Viktor, it's too late now.." 

 

     "Yuri? I'm sorry I flirted with Yurio, darling. I-" Viktor said just as the door opened. Otabek and an infuriated Yuri Katsuki was standing there, he apologized for Viktor's behavior, picked him up and began carrying him out.

 

    "He thought I was Yuri Katsuki." Yuri explained with a bitter laugh, walking over to Otabek. Otabek nodded. "It doesn't matter, I don't want him. I want you." Yuri grabbed Otabek by the arm and pulled him into the closet. Yuri shut the door behind them and locked it. He then looked up at Otabek, "I want you."

 

    Otabek gave him a seductive grin and raised an eyebrow, "Right here, right now?" He asked, sounding a bit amused.

 

    "I can't wait until we get back." Yuri looked up at him pleadingly.

 

     "Someone is going to come in here Yuri, it isn't safe." Otabek said, Yuri however ignored this. He got on his knees in front of Otabek and undid his pants. After pulling them down he saw Otabek was somewhere in the middle. Not solid but not rock hard. Yuri took the man into his mouth, he could easily fit all of him because he wasn't fully erect. Yuri began sucking on the man's member, feeling it grow and harden in his mouth. Otabek tried to thread his fingers through Yuri's hair but it was in a bun. Otabek practically ripped the style out of Yuri's head, the rubber holding it together falling to the floor. Otabek then threaded his fingers through Yuri's, now loose, hair and began tugging him- making him suck it faster and faster.

 

    "Ngh~" Otabek groaned, "Damn it, no Yuri- we can't do this here. Can you wait three minutes?" Otabek asked, Yuri pulled away and nodded out a yes. Otabek, with his eyes hazed over by lust, quickly fixed his pants and motioned for Yuri to stand up. He pressed the man against the wooden door and kissed him. He firmly pressed his lips against Yuri's and pressed his tongue through the his lips. While he swirled his tongue with Yuri's, Otabek grabbed Yuri's crotch and gave it a firm squeeze. Yuri emitted a soft moan and pressed his body against Otabek. After a few seconds, however, Otabek pulled away. "Lets go." Otabek practically growled, he grabbed Yuri's hand and let him out of the room- only letting go when they were within eye shot of people. Otabek led Yuri out of the venue and down the street to a hotel, the entire thing was painted red and it's title was "Desire", so it was obviously a hotel that was more or less designed for their intentions. 

 

     Before entering, Otabek had Yuri put his hair up into that bun it was in before. Then Otabek had Yuri put his jacket around his waist. Yuri was normally  androgynous but now he was easily passable for a female. Otabek grabbed Yuri by the hand and marched him into the lobby, "I need a room for about three hours." Otabek said shamelessly. His voice was drenched with arousal and desire. The lady at the front desk simply gave a knowing smile, "What kind of room would you and the lady require, we have a few options and a few optional... toys to be brought for your disposal."

 

     "Shit, I don't have time for this." Otabek talked with the lady at the counter. Yuri stood behind Otabek, facing the opposite direction and pretending to look at the t.v. The less time the lady got to look at his face, the better. Yuri was caught off guard as he was soon grasped by Otabek's strong hands and pulled up, he was then carried bridal style up to the room Otabek chose. The room simply had a sultry feel to it, the lights were dim, the bed was wide and had a red cover. There was a drawer next to it with what looked to be a menu. Yuri didn't get to observe much else as he was thrown onto the bed.

 

    "When will what I requested arrive?" Otabek asked as he removed his jacket, throwing it towards a wall. The lady from the lobby simply said soon, and left the two alone in the room. 

 

     Otabek pounced on Yuri, giving him quick sloppy kisses as he removed the man's clothing and Yuri did the same to him. They were a tangled mess as they tried desperately to rip off each other's clothes. When they were both naked, Otabek began kissing all over Yuri's body. As he kissed and sucked the man's skin, he left little red marks in his wake. Yuri simply let out pleasured ah's and oh's at the sensation. 

 

     Otabek flipped Yuri over onto his back and asked him to get on his hands and knees. Yuri bit his lip, figuring that this meant Otabek was going to skip all the normal foreplay and simply enter. Instead, he received a hard smack on his ass, in response to which he recoiled and flipped over so he was sitting down, "W-what the hell was that for?"

 

     "For you being fucking naughty and riling me up like this." Otabek placed his hand on Yuri's throat but didn't squeeze- just gripped. Yuri was somehow aroused by the sensation of his hand being there. Otabek let his free hand wander to Yuri's cock and Yuri cried out in pleasure as his member was so firmly handled by Otabek. Otabek quickly moved his hand up and down Yuri's shaft and Yuri arched his back a bit. Even with Yuri's movements, Otabek was careful not to ever cut off Yuri's breath- so that he was always just holding his neck- never choking him.

 

     "So what if I am naughty, Daddy? You're not going to do shit about it. I'll just fuck you until you scream." Yuri pushed Otabek away and tried to re position so he was on top but Otabek clearly wasn't playing that. Otabek slammed him back down by the shoulder onto the bed.

 

     "No, Yuri I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be screaming my fucking name. I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk tomorrow. Do you understand me?" Otabek grabbed Yuri's wrists and pinned them above his head. Yuri nodded and wiggled his ass, wanting Otabek to do it now. 

 

     There was a knock at the door and Otabek stood up, he grabbed his jacket and threw it over Yuri's naked body and then slid on one of the silky red robes that were hanging on the wall. A woman handed Otabek a box and dismissed herself wordlessly. Though, Yuri did make eye contact with the woman. She didn't seem to notice anything strange.

 

     Otabek ripped off the robe and threw the jacket off of Yuri. Then he put the box on the nightstand, the first thing he removed from it was a bottle of lube. He slathered it on his cock then pushed Yuri so that he was on his knees again and had him hold onto the headboard of the bed. Then, Otabek took out handcuff's, slapping them around Yuri's wrists. "If you need them off just tug, it'll hurt a bit but if you tug hard enough they'll come apart- okay?" Otabek said and Yuri nodded.

 

    "Fuck me, daddy." Yuri begged and Otabek didn't need to hear anything else. He pushed into Yuri, and though he was very tight- went in with no problem. Yuri felt minimal pain. Otabek stayed still for a few seconds until Yuri nodded as a signal to go. When Yuri did, Otabek began slamming into him. Otabek meant to restrain himself but couldn't, he ripped the rubber out of Yuri's hair again and grasped it tightly. He used the mans hair to help him fuck the absolute _shit_ out of Yuri. Yuri in response, cried out louder than he ever had before. 

 

     "OH FUCK!" Yuri screamed as Otabek's large cock penetrated his tight ass over, and over, and over again. Yuri, as per Otabek's prediction, began screaming out the man's name in ecstasy. He rocked his hips back against Otabek's thrusting to try to get more and more of the man as fast as he could. "Fuck me harder! AHN! DADDY! OTA-GYAH!" Yuri struggled against his restraints until he snapped them open. Otabek pulled out and grabbed Yuri's wrist.

 

     "Do you want me?" Otabek demanded.

 

     "Yes! Oh fuck please! Don't stop, come back in!" Yuri pleaded, shoving his ass back in hopes of Otabek entering it.

 

     "Whats. My. Fucking. Title?" Otabek demanded.

 

     "Daddy!" Yuri cried out. Otabek shoved into Yuri's tight hole once again, this time he hit the man's prostate which caused Yuri to scream so loud that nothing came out. Yuri began shaking furiously as he arched his back and came onto the bed.

 

     "Can you take more?" Otabek asked, Yuri nodded. Otabek began fucking him again, this time only brushing the man's prostate, never hitting it. "Yuri- ngh- Yuri- fuck-" Otabek groaned as he fucked Yuri. Yuri clawed at the pillows, his body on fire.

 

     "Cum inside of me, please!" Yuri said, hoping that the dirty talk would help Otabek in some way. It did it's job because Otabek groaned his name loudly.

 

     "Yuri, your body is so fucking sexy- I'm getting close- nn fuck!" Otabek groaned.

 

     "Hit met there again, make me cum with you!" Yuri moaned loudly, only then becoming aware of how loud he was actually being. Otabek tapped his prostate once and Yuri cried out "Daddy", then Otabek, at full force- rammed into Yuri's prostate and at the same time began filling his ass with cum. Yuri screamed out, Otabek's name repeatedly and fell limp against the bed as he came. Otabek then pulled out of Yuri, lying beside him and wrapping his arms around him. Yuri let out a squeak and squirmed away, his body was too sensitive for the contact.

 

     "Set your alarm, hour nap and I'm taking your ass again Yuri." Otabek mumbled, Yuri nodding agreeably. Otabek soon fell asleep and after setting his alarm Yuri did too. As promised, in one hour Otabek fucked the shit out of Yuri. Yuri clawed at the man's back and screamed out his name and came to a climax within twenty minutes, Otabek finished about five minutes after him. True to his word, Otabek had taken his ass so good that afterwards Yuri's legs were helpless. Otabek carried him out of the love hotel and back to their actual hotel room. In the morning Yuri's legs still weren't much better so Yuri was carried to the airplane. It was explained away by a sprain from falling down the stairs.

 

     "So good you can't walk, hm?" Otabek gloated to him on the airplane.

 

     "Shut up, don't get cocky."

 

     "Oh? Why not? As I remember I had you screaming-" Yuri put his hand over Otabek's and Otabek simply chuckled. Yuri couldn't help but think to himself that he really loved this guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone noticed all of my chapter titles are just lyrics from YOI's OP?


End file.
